Work published in FY2007 indicated that, in spite of previously suggestive results in humans and animals, neither hexachlorobenzine (odds ratio 1.1, 95 percent CI 0.6-2.0), heptachloroepoxide (odds ratio 1.2, 95 percent CI 0.6-2.6), nor beta-exachlorocyclohexane (odds ratio 1.6, 95 percent CI 0.7-3.6) were associated with cryptorchidism. [unreadable] [unreadable] Additional work evaluated growth during childhood according to prenatal exposure to DDE. Compared to children whose mothers had the lowest serum concentrations of DDE in the third trimester (less than 15 micrograms per liter), children of mothers with concentrations of at least 60 micrograms per liter were shorter at 1, 4 and 7 years. However, there were no differences in height for children whose mothers had intermediate levels.